


Spiderman and Daredevil - Loosely connected one shots

by violinofademigod



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Spidey is bisexual, eventually, spiderdevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinofademigod/pseuds/violinofademigod
Summary: This is a series of loosely connected one shots with your favorite blind ninja, Daredevil and your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.





	Spiderman and Daredevil - Loosely connected one shots

The first time Daredevil met Spider Man three weeks ago, he was impressed.

After the biggest heat wave in eight years the ever growing clouds in the New York sky line promised a few rainy days. Which only meant that the temperature would stay almost the same, except the hot wet concrete would produce more steam, making the whole city one giant sauna. Not his ideal weather, because Matt Murdock had to wear a suit to the office while Daredevil had to wear tight, heavy leather and Kevlar from night to night if he wanted to survive. The rain at least washed away some of the dirt of the great city, but it also made it smell more like rotting and gasoline.

Daredevil listened intently at the vibrating city below, searching for any signs of criminal activity to stop. It has been an unusually slow night, all he managed to stop were two petty thefts and one mugging attempt. Even though nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Hell's Kitchen was quiet. Too quiet for Daredevil's liking. As if the city knew that something was about to go down.

As if on Que, Matt heard an explosion about 10 blocks away. He hurried to investigate, parkouring on top of the buildings of Hell's kitchen. When he got to the scene, he was surprised to hear that the battle was already on, except someone was already fighting the villains. Matt listened to the unnaturally slow heartbeat that was fighting the armed men without breaking a sweat, and was surprised to hear a young boy in his late teens, probably eighteen or nineteen, taunting the robbers as he took them down with ease.

For a few moments Matt had thought that he wasn't needed here when he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of a sniper rifle from somewhere above him. He searched for the assassin frantically, finally locating him on the other side of the street on the top of an apartment complex.

Without wasting a moment, Daredevil ran toward the sniper, jumping and climbing with incredible ease, his ninja training coming in handy once again. He still heard the man assembling his weapon, and Matt ran even faster, calculating the time he'd need to get there. Just when the assassin got in position to target Spider Man, Daredevil landed on the rooftop, startling him as the weapon fired.

Daredevil heard a startled "Shit" from Spider man, but was interrupted by the man, who ran at him with a hunters knife. They fought, Daredevil gaining the upper hand easily, finally knocking out his opponent completely.

A few seconds later he felt Spidey's presence as he climbed up on the wall to join him.

\- Wow, - he exclaimed as he joined him upon the rooftop. - You're the Devil right? The Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

Matt let his lips turn up into an amused smile. The other hero's voice was very nice to listen to, and he found himself getting into a conversation with him instead of just leaving like he usually does.

\- Was it the horns or the red Kevlar that gave me away?

\- Well both, I guess. - he admitted sheepishly, and Matt felt the kid's face flush with heat. - Also I've been following you. Not like in a creepy stalker way, - he added quickly - but you know, on the internet and... stuff..

His temperature was rising with every word he said and Matt found himself smiling even wider the more he spoke.

\- I'm just gonna shut up now. - He finally said, embarrassed.

\- No, please. - Said Matt, leaning on the brick wall behind him. - You're more fun to talk to than any other of New York's vigilantes.

\- I don't like to think about myself as a vigilante. More like a friendly neighbor. - he admitted, scratching the back of his neck, and Matt couldn't help but notice his lean figure and the toned muscles on his stomach.

\- Yes, so I've heard. Maybe you should consider looking out for assassins on rooftops the next time you decide to swing by in the Kitchen.

\- Yeah, by the time I felt him, you were already here, so thanks for that. If.. Umm.. You know, if you ever need help or anything just give me a call. I owe you one.

\- I'll keep it in mind. - answered Matt with a smug smile as he turned around. He heard Spidey bite his lip and felt his stare in the middle of his back, checking him out. Matt felt his stomach turn pleasantly, and had a feeling their paths, or webs, would cross again in the near future.

The next time Matt had met Spider-Man, he was sitting on the top of a five story brick building, crying quietly. Matt approached him tentatively from behind and stopped a few feet away. Spidey didn't notice him, just sat there, hugging his knees. Matt heard his tears slipping down his face as he sniffed quietly. He felt so bad for the kid, but didn't want to make him feel awkward. But he couldn't bring himself to leave.

\- Rough night? - he asked with sympathy and Spider Man jumped up in the air, his heart rate spiked temporarily from the unintentional scare.

\- Shit, dude. You scared the crap out of me. - he said as he got his mask back on quickly.

\- Sorry. - answered Matt remorsefully. - I just saw you here and thought I'd check on you. But If you'd prefer privacy, I would understand...

\- No, no. It's okay. I'm on your turf anyway. - he said as he collected his stuff and shoved it in a backpack.

\- Do you want to talk about it? - asked Matt, not quite saying he heard him crying, but making it obvious for the younger hero that he knew something was wrong. Matt felt sorry for the kid and wanted to help, even if it only meant listening to him.

\- Umm... It's complicated, and I'd probably just bore you with it and you probably have better places to be, like beating up criminals, or having dinner with your girlfriend-

\- I don't have anywhere else to be, I already beat up some thugs tonight and I don't have anyone in my life. - he answered, and snorted after he thought about what he had just said. - Wow. That sounded so much more pathetic said out loud than it was in my head.

He earned a half-hearted chuckle from Spidey for that, and he stepped closer to him, sitting next to him on the edge of the building. - I have time. - he said as he listened to the kid's heartbeat.

They sat there for a few minutes, listening to the busy city below. Matt found himself studying the man next to him. He was about average height, 5.8, maybe 5.9, his body pretty slim, but rippling with muscles. He smelled of sweat and salt, but more deeply in his skin, Matt felt the scent of lab sterilizers.

\- I let someone die tonight. - said the boy suddenly, and Matt looked in his direction with sympathy. He had a feeling it would be something like this.

\- I was careless. I let Rhino rampage for too long, and a falling piece of glass managed to cut an artery. That poor woman never had a chance.

Spidey wiped his face near his eye, but remembered that he had his mask on, so he just let his hand rest on the side of the building.

\- On top of everything, the Daily Bugle gave an article about me conspiring with Rhino and associated me with a group of terrorists I've never even heard about, and as it turned out my girlfriend cheated on me. So life isn't all that good right now.

Matt winced at the honest confession, feeling so bad for the other hero. He understood what he was going through. He had almost the same problems.

\- Look, Spidey, the Bugle is a trash magazine, you really shouldn't care about what it says. And as far as I can tell you are no terrorist, so you have nothing to be worried about. As for your girlfriend, there's really noting I can say, it isn't any of my business. And for the girl who died... I'm really sorry. It's never easy.

\- I should have been more careful, should've done something. - Spidey confessed, tears coming back and his voice cracking. - Maybe if I would've been faster, or smarter or - -

\- Hey, - said Matt, stopping the Spider from spiraling in a pit of despair. - It's not your fault Spider-Man. I know it's hard, but you shouldn't blame yourself. Sometimes bad things happen, and that's that. In this line of work, it's inevitable.

Matt felt Spider-man's gaze on him for a few seconds before looking down between them. That's when he realized that he was holding his hand. He looked back up at the other hero, but he didn't flinch or pull away. From this close Matt felt Spidey's body heat rising, his heart thumping faster in his chest as he looked at him. From this close he felt the scent of his shampoo, some cheap brand that can be bought at Target, but the lab scent was even stronger.

For a brief moment he wondered what he could look like under that mask, what his face would look like. The color of his eyes, his hair, what his smile might be like. He felt his own pulse rising at the thought, warmness pouring from his chest to his belly in a few seconds.

\- You make some good points. - Spidey whispered, never breaking eye contact. Matt wanted to say it was because he's a lawyer, but instead slowly let go of his hand and rose from where he stood.

\- I'm not going to lie to you Spidey. It never gets easier. But if you want to talk about it with someone, you know where to find me. - said Matt as he turned to leave When he was stopped.

\- Maybe we could find each other, like, tomorrow night? - he heard Spider-Man say as he stood quickly, facing his back.

Matt stopped and looked back at him smiling, feeling Spidey's body heat rise significantly. He felt the same way too, his heart fluttering at the thought of seeing his new friend again.

\- See you tomorrow night then.

Tomorrow night turned into almost every night, them taking down smuggling groups and robbers and the usual lowlifes of Hell's Kitchen. They ended up talking in between or after fights about everything, trivial things and vigilantism and hero stuff.

This went on for a few weeks when one night Matt found himself on another rooftop, the smaller hero in front of him, their bodies so close he practically felt Spidey's blood pumping with his own. His breaths were ragged and his heart rate fast, Matt feeling his warm breath on him. He slowly tucked his mask up halfway, and leaned in.

As their lips touched, Matt's senses blew up like fireworks, Spidey's intoxicating smell overwhelming him, the taste of his lips as soft and sweet as marshmallows. He felt his pulse on his neck, his hand exploring the back of his head, feeling the soft texture of his hair but careful not to unmask him fully.

For a few moments Spidey was tense, but his body eventually relaxed into his, his hands moving up to rest on Matt's hips and Matt gently pushing him against the wall, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. His senses were on fire as the rest of the world seemed to disappear, and all he heard was the man in front of him, his shaking breaths, his heart, his blood rushing in his body.

The kiss then became more intense, more desperate as they both fought for dominance. Their tongues danced and their breaths were ragged, Matt's hands going down to feel Spidey's whole body melting against his, fitting perfectly. He tucked up his shirt to feel the skin there. He frenetically took off his right glove, desperately needing to feel that soft skin on the small of his lovers back.

He felt Spidey shiver and gasp a little at the touch, and Matt took his chance to dive in and shower his neck with needy kisses. Spidey moaned loudly, and it was all Matt could do not to lose it and make love tho this man right there on the rooftop. That moan vibrated in his belly, making him lustful to his core, and he continued the kisses more frenetically than before, grabbing his ass sensually.

Spidey was a whimpering mess under him, his body shaking from excitement and adrenaline, his hands grabbing every surface on Matt's body it can reach, his thighs, his broad back, his ass and arms, and Matt is going crazy from the Kevlar and the costumes separating them.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss, looking at Spidey's mouth intently. They were both panting hard, as out of breath as if they ran a Marathon, arms entwined in each other as they looked at each other in wonder.

\- A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. - breathes Spidey and Matt chuckles at the younger man.

\- Are you really quoting Star Wars?

\- It's good for every situation. This just proves it.

\- God, I want you so bad - Matt growls and it takes all the strength he has not to dive back in and kiss his lover's mouth senseless.

\- Then make me yours. - he hears Spidey whisper. Matt stares at him for a few seconds, not believing what he just heard. Spidey was scared, but determined, his heart thumping more erratically than ever.

They kiss again, roughly and passionately. When Matt breaks the kiss Spidey moans disappointed.

\- This is not the place. - Matt breathes into his ear. - Do you trust me?

Spidey is silent for a few seconds, but nods, and slowly and reluctantly Matt steps back, putting his glove back on. - Follow me. - he commands, and he turns to leave. Spidey follows him and about ten minutes later they are entering his apartment.

Spidey walks down the stairs, taking in the unusual living space, only now realizing what is actually about to happen. His excitement turns into fear, his nerves getting over him as he fumbles with his hands. Noticing this Daredevil stops behind him close enough to be intimate, but far enough to make his point clear.

\- We don't have to do this if you don't want to. - he says seriously, not wanting the kid to think about this as a mistake.

\- No, it's umm... I'm just a little nervous.. I've never been to another hero's living space before, or made out with one for that matter, so I'm just a little jittery...

\- Really, it's fine, I would understand -

\- No, no, I, I want this. - He says as he steps closer to Matt, closing the distance between them, his arms snaking up behind his neck. - I want you.

Matt feels his chest explode with euphoria, and they are kissing again, passionately, as if they had never stopped in the first place. Matt steers them to his bedroom as he starts stripping his Kevlar armor. He takes off the helmet and the armor plates, one by one, never braking contact with his lover. He has to eventually when he takes off the Kevlar, but in a few moments his chest is free, and they continue to explore each other's bodies.

Spidey had lost his mask at some point and by the time they reach the bed they are completely naked. Matt lifts Spidey, and his legs wrap around him in a vice grip, and Matt feels his erection hardening to an unbearable level. The skin to skin contact gives him shivers, makes him go mad with need as he feels his lover's erection harden as well.

He slowly lowers to the bed, holding the lightweight hero effortlessly, and they continue to make out. He kneads his ass and eventually starts circling his hole with his thumb to which Spidey whimpers a little, his body trembling with need. Matt reaches to his right, and retrieves lube from the stand and breaks the kiss for a moment to lube his hand.

Spidey looks at him with wide eyes, not quite seeing in the dark room, feeling his blood rush in his ears after the intense make out with Daredevil.

\- So, - he said, trying to see what Daredevil was doing in the dark, even though he had a good guess. - You bring home every vigilante you bump into on random rooftops?

\- Only the cute ones. - he answers as he starts circling at Spidey's hole with his lubed finger, making it wet and sleek. He whimpers under him, pulling his legs up to give better access. Matt continues slowly, watching his lover's every reaction, his flared nose, his lips that are slightly apart, his small nipples hardening and hands clawing at the blanket.

\- The last time I was called cute I was twelve. - He explained, his eyes shut from the pleasure he was feeling.

\- Is That so? - asked Matt as she slowly entered Spidey with one finger. He heard a loud gasp and felt Spidey grinding against him more erratically.

\- Yeah, - he answers finally. - But I like this type of cute better.

\- Oh, so do I. - said Matt sensually as he added a second finger to the first and this time Spidey almost yelled from pleasure. He continued his slow pace, then started fingering him faster, Spidey moaning under him, his beautiful voice ringing in Matt's ears.

After adding a third finger, Matt loses track of time, lost in the man under him, taking in the smell of his fair skin, memorizing every inch of his body, exploring the inner gap of his thighs with his other hand. Spider-Man gives him full access, opening his legs wider and lifting his waist, grinding against Matt.

Matt gasps as blood rushes to his crotch, his cock already wet with precum. He pulls his fingers out, and to his surprise Spidey takes a hold of his shoulders and turns them around, pinning him to the bed. He pushes his tongue in his mouth, taking control of the foreplay, and Matt loves every moment of it. He strains against the Spider to no avail, his hands as strong as iron.

He feels Spider-Man's whole being on him, hears every sound of his heart, tastes every fiber of his tongue as they make out. He's rarely been overpowered during sex, and this arouses him more than anything. His hard cock lines up with Spidey's ass , grinding against it erratically. He feels his lover smile as he teases him, circling his hole at his tip while he stares down at him, still not letting him go.

Matt moans, the teasing making him lose his mind.

\- Sit on it, goddammit. - he grunts, and he hears his lover's sly grin.

\- You didn't say please. - he answers, but lowers on his cock just enough to start penetration.

\- Pretty fucking please. - Matt spits and thrusts up violently into Spidey. They both yell in euphoria, Spidey wincing a little as he slides down deeper and deeper until he reaches Matt's base. His eyes are shut and he's biting his lower lip as his hole gets accustomed to Matt's thick cock.

Matt's world blows up the moment he enters Spidey, his nerves sending billions and billions of peices of information to his brain. He gasps and moans, feeling his lover's heartbeat as if it were his own, and for those few minutes, he was one with this beautiful young man above him.

His body takes over and he slowly starts to move, and that is all the encouraging Spidey needs. He lifts his ass up and down Daredevil's shaft, moaning and whimpering so loudly that it fills Matt's whole world. He guides him on his dick, the pace eventually becoming quicker and his thrusts deeper, and Spidey cries out as Matt hits his sweet spot.

They continue the pace for a few minutes, Matt taking hold of Spider-Man's cock and giving him a rough hand job. That pushes him over the edge and without a warning Spider-Man explodes with white cum, his load landing on Matt's toned chest. After that he collapsed on Daredevil, swimming in pleasure and panting hard.

Matt nibs at him, kneading his ass with both hands as he nibbles his ear sensually.

\- Don't fall asleep yet, pretty boy. I'm not done with you.

Spidey's eyes flutter open as Matt finds his mouth again and he kisses him back lazily, offering his neck to him. This time it is Matt's turn to flip them, and he takes control once again, sucking at Spidey's neck, leaving hickeys and small bites, marking him as his own.

He enters Spider-man once more, and hears him gasp once again. He continues where they left off, biting and sucking his lover's skin, going in harder and harder. Spider-Man's cock is hard again, his breathing erratic, only managing to whimper under the muscular vigilante.

\- I'm going to make you cum again. - he whispered into his ear never stopping his hard pace, giving Spidey goosebumps. - Would you like that?

-Yes, - he whimpers, seemingly lost in his world of pleasure. - Yes, please, please, please make me come again. Please.

Not needing more encouragement Matt pulled out for a second, flipped Spider-Man on his stomach and violently stabbed his cock back into his ass, earning a loud moan from his lover. And he thrust in him violently, banged him so hard he didn't know his world any more. He banged him harder and harder and harder, feeling himself getting on the edge.

Spidey was a whimpering mess, his ass getting tighter and tighter and it was getting very hard for Matt to hold on. After a few seconds, Spidey jerked violently and yelled on the top of his lungs.

\- Oh god, it's happening, I'm- - and with that he exploded again, and that was all Matt needed to get over the edge. His world exploded with fire, his senses on top sensitivity as he rode on the euphoric high of the orgasm. He floated in emptiness for a few minutes, then everything went silent.


End file.
